I Might Need a Tutor
by Taylor5800
Summary: One-shot where Cass needs a tutor, so he turns to Enzo. Slash. Cassamore. Enzo/Cass.


Cass didn't feel like failing his AP English test, but he just didn't understand the material that was going to be on the test. He didn't know if it was mostly his fault or fucking Enzo Amore's fault. Enzo sat in the very front row and got perfect grades in English. He didn't give off the impression that he was smart but he was. He had blue eyes which made Cass drool over him in class.

Nothing Mr. Carver said seemed important, not when Enzo Amore was in the room. But now Cass had a test, and he didn't know a single thing about what they were studying. He didn't even know what they were studying. He looked in the book but it might as well been in Chinese for all Cass understood. Suddenly he grinned.

This would be the perfect opportunity to get to know Enzo. The boy was brilliant and Cass _really_ needed a tutor for help. It wouldn't be hard to get Enzo's number. Cass knew his friend Bayley pretty well. He could say that he really desperately needed to learn a month's worth of AP English material and Enzo would be the perfect teacher.

Two hours later Cass punched Enzo's number into his phone and listened to it ring. "Hello?"

"Enzo?" Cass asked. "It's Cass. We have English together." "Oh, yeah, I know." Enzo said. "I'm doing so well this unit. Which is why I called you, actually. I'm hoping you can tutor me for our test on Monday?"

Enzo was quiet and Cass pictured him biting his perfect, pink lip. "Okay, I think I can. Can you come over tonight around 6?" Cass smirked. "That sounds perfect. I'll see you there."

Enzo gave Cass his address and Cass did a private little happy dance. He didn't care if he looked like an idiot because tonight he had a study date with Enzo Amore, who in his eyes is the most gorgeous boy in the school.

He just hoped he could concentrate on biology without getting distracted by Enzo and his tan skin that makes his eyes stand out and his lips. Those lips really needed to be kissed, and kissed by Cass. He spent hours daydreaming about those lips. If Cass ever got his hands on Enzo… first he'd kiss his lips, and then he'd kiss his neck and his chest and find all of the places that made Enzo gasp and squirm. Once he found Enzo's erogenous zones he'd spend time worshiping them and bring Enzo to the edge.

He'd back away a little bit, teasingly, and maybe play with Enzo's cock. He'd take his time opening up Enzo. He'd eat him out first and make him come on Cass's tongue. Then he'd kiss Enzo some more until he got hard again and then fuck him hard, running his hands over Enzo's tan flesh and sucking hickies onto his bare skin. Cass's jeans felt tight.

He ran to the bathroom to relieve the tension and took a shower to make himself look absolutely perfect for Enzo. He pulled his long hair back to make it look good, but not good enough that anyone could tell he spent 10 minutes fixing his hair to perfection. His heart beat faster on the way to Enzo's house. This might be the night that he finally got together with Enzo. He bet Enzo was a virgin.

He spent too much time studying to have a boyfriend (or girlfriend? Did Enzo swing that way?). He'd love to pop be the first to Enzo's cherry. It wasn't more than two seconds after Cass rang the doorbell that Enzo was opening the door. "Hey," Enzo greeted. Cass grinned brightly at him. "Hey, Enzo. How're you?" "Good." He shifted. "Oh! Uh, come in. And we can start doing it. Studying, I mean. We can start studying."

God, Enzo was fucking adorable. Cass wanted to hug him and snuggle him. "Sounds good. I brought my English textbooks and notes." His notes were pretty limited, especially since he couldn't bring anything that had "Enzo Amore" written on it.

"Cool." Enzo led him into the living room. He'd set up popcorn and a couple of sodas. "So, my notes are pretty organized so it won't be too difficult to find stuff." He gestured at a pile of notebook paper.

"Enzo, are your notes color-coded?" Cass asked. Enzo blushed "It's easy to keep track of things." "I'm not making fun of you," Cass promised. Enzo was a really good teacher and soon Cass thought he had a fairly good grasp of a few things. Of course he'd occasionally he'd get distracted and wonder what it would feel like to run his hands along Enzo's muscles and lick across the smooth tan skin.

He got distracted at one point and forgot there was a soda in his hands. He reached across to point at something in the textbook and half of the soda went on his shirt. "Fuck!"

"Oh!" Enzo handed him a bunch of napkins "Here, dab at it."

"I hope I didn't get any on your furniture," Cass said. Enzo examined the couch "All clear. Not like it matters. This couch has been through three kids. There isn't anything that hasn't been spilled on it." Cass smiled, but his wet shirt was uncomfortable. "Do you might if I take this off?" He didn't wait past Enzo shaking his head to peel off the fabric and toss it on the ground.

He used a napkin to dab at his damp chest. When he looked up, Enzo's eyes were wide and his cheeks were tinged pink. When he noticed Cass looking his head shot down but the damage was done. Cass felt very smug. He wasn't the only one that was interested.

Maybe he moved around more than necessary and flexed his arms a couple times, but it was worth it to see Enzo's face turn pink and stutter his words. He'd been there an hour when Cass noticed that Enzo had a bulge in his pants. It was all of Cass's fantasies right in front of him. Enzo noticed where his eyes were. "I'm sorry, I just—you-," "Oh, Zo, I don't mind at all," Cass assured.

"I actually really like it." Enzo blushed. "Should we be doing this? Are your parents home?" Cass asked. Enzo shook his head. "Will they be home soon?" Another shake of his head. "Then you should take me to your room and I can show you a real good time." Enzo nervously showed Cass to his room. "I've never done this before." Cass sat on the bed. "Can I kiss you?"

Enzo nodded. "Please."

Cass finally did what he wanted to. He kissed Enzo slowly and sweetly, easing him down onto the bed. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." "You can do more to me," Enzo said. Cass smirked. "Oh, I might take you up on that. But for now…" Cass leaned down and continued to kiss Enzo.

Slowly, layers of clothing fell onto the ground. Soon they were naked, Cass took a few minutes to just admire his body. Cass leaned down to suck on Enzo's hairy chest. Enzo made deliciously little whimpers underneath him. "God, you're gorgeous." "Look at you," Enzo replied. "You're not even real."

Cass chuckled and leaned down to kiss Enzo again. "Roll onto your stomach, Zo, I want to show you something." Enzo obediently rolled over. Cass ran his hands across the smooth muscle of Enzo's ass. He kneaded the Enzo's firm ass and then shimmied down so his face was level with Enzo's ass.

He spread the cheeks gently and licked across Enzo's hole. Enzo made a strangled noise and his body shivered violently. "Fuck!" Cass loved the taste of Enzo. He kept his tongue lapped across the pink hole. Enzo was keening and writhing, clawing at the bedsheets.

It was quite obviously the first time anyone had done this to Enzo. "Good?" Cass asked. "So good, so good," Enzo whined desperately. "I need to come!" "Okay, baby." Cass went back to licking at Enzo's hole, but he also started to wiggle a few fingers in beside it. Enzo seemed to like this even more and started humping the bed. "Do you have lube?" "Table next to the bed," Enzo sighed.

Cass eagerly slid the condom on and lubed up Enzo's hole. "Tell me if this hurts, sugar." Cass pushed in slowly and when Enzo didn't voice any complaints he pushed himself in until his balls were against Enzo's ass. "Fuck, you're tight!" Enzo's hands were clenched around the pillow. "This feels… weird."

"Bad weird or good weird?" "Neither. Just strange." Enzo shifted. "Okay, try moving." Cass kissed the back of his neck. "I'll be careful." He started to move inside Enzo, loving the feeling of his dream guy underneath him. "This is _amazing_." Enzo shifted and then let out a cry. "Ooh, do that again!"

He nodded and pounded inside Enzo's tight ass. His thighs trembled with effort. He wiggled a hand underneath Enzo to feel the hard cock slick with precome. He stroked Enzo's dick and lightly used his nail on the soft head. Enzo moaned and humped his hips into Cass's hand.

The noises were addictive. "Fuck, Zo, cum, please!" Enzo bit his hand and screamed, and then Cass felt warm cum cover his hand. Enzo clenched his ass down and Cass came inside the condom. Once they were sort of cleaned off they curled together on the bed.

"There's no way we're going to study English now." "Hm, but I did learn a couple of new things today," Enzo mumbled sleepily. "Oh yeah?" Cass nuzzled Enzo's smooth cheek. "You know what you're doing now?" "I dunno." Enzo rolled on top of Cass and kissed him lightly. "I might need a tutor."

 **A/N** : _The one shot I posted last night was the wrong document. Here's the new one shot. Review._


End file.
